In the prior-art combustion chamber housing of a gas turbine, the compressor air flows from a bladeless rectangular elbow into a narrowing annular channel and from there through three rectangular openings distributed unevenly on the circumference into the interior of the combustion chamber housing, and it impacts the flame tube there.
A relatively high pressure drop develops in this design in the rectangular elbow, the feed area, and a nonuniform flow distribution develops on entry of the compressor air into the interior of the combustion chamber.